1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to game board apparatus and, more particularly, to novel apparatus of such a type in which the board bears graphic characteristics intended to be covered by a multiplicity of playing pieces displaying the same graphic characteristics whereby original, unique, and instructive games combining skill and chance may be devised.
Game boards have been provided in the past which have included a single course or path which is shared by many players as the players position or move tokens indicative of their play in response to some form of chance determining means such as a spinner, cards, dice, etc. The chance determining means usually indicates the length of move along the path or course and the player first reaching the end of the course is declared the winner. However, such conventional games do not allow for a high degree of player skill to be employed in determining the players length of move along the path or course in order to reach the determining end of the path or course with the highest score. Furthermore, inasmuch as a single path or course is provided, the outcome of conventional games does not depend on a "winning" combination of values such as may be provided by employing multiple paths or courses that are played simultaneously with player tokens or game pieces overlapping the paths or courses.
Consequently, most conventional games fall short of achieving intellectual stimulation in combination with multiple playing courses and multiple game pieces which overlap adjacent courses which will allow for a wide variety of games to be played upon a single board.